1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration device and a method of manufacturing the vibration device, and more particularly, to a vibration device including a supporting portion formed to cover both ends of a vibration region, and a method of manufacturing the vibration device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) have been developed based on semiconductor technologies and fine processing technologies. Recently, MEMSs are receiving attention as a technology applicable to various fields while converging with other technologies.
However, a conventional vibration device manufactured using a MEMS manufacturing technology requires a process of etching an insulating layer between an upper substrate and a lower substrate to separate a vibration region from the lower substrate and to support the vibration region. During the process, a structure of the etched insulating layer may be deformed.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a vibration device in which a structure of an insulating layer is not deformed despite etching being performed for a relatively long period of time, and a method of manufacturing a vibration device to prevent deformation of a structure of an insulating layer when etching is performed for a relatively long period of time.